My Evolution
by TibbyishPerson
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out she has the powers of hell? Will the X-Men come and save her from herself? Or will they leave her to fall into her own hell?


Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the "freak" in the world. I wonder if I'm the one that deserves to be called that. But who am I kidding? I'm the one who has explosive headaches and bursts into flames all the time. Later I'd learn to control it, but for now I'm just a "normal" high school student. Getting her head dunked into a mop bucket and getting called names. So for now, nothing new. "C'mon Hayden! Cry! Beg for mercy, nerd!" The rest of what, Monica said was washed away by the sound of water flowing within my ears. Oh well. The pressure from the back of my neck was released as I came up gasping for air. A moment later a foot slammed into my back and my head went back into the bucket. I was wondering how long this punishment was gonna last. I had a Chemistry test next period. Minutes passed by what it seemed before the hand left my neck and the muffled sounds of yelling were going off. Coming up I gasped for air for a moment and sat there on my knees trying to catch my breath. With a sigh, I reached into the bucket and pulled out my glasses. Wiping them off on my jacket I placed them on my face and finally was able to see clearly. My hair dripped of my forehead and onto my glasses. I took off my jacket and squeezed some of the water out of it with that. Looking to my side I picked up my books and now empty wallet and stood up. I walked out of the janitors closet only to hear the bell for next period. I quickly hugged my books and started toward the Chemistry room. I ignored all of the faces that poured into me. Finally reaching the Chemistry room I made my way to the back and sat down. I put my hair in a messy soaked bun and tried to at least myself look some what presentable. Just in enough time when Alexander Summers came and sat at the table next to me. My heart fluttered as he looked over to me and raised an eyebrow, "Take a shower before the test?" He said jokingly. "Aha.. You could say that, I suppose." I said back with a smile and trying to not sound as dorky as possible. With a chuckle, he turned and face the front. I mentally high-fived my self as I thought, Aw yeah! A longer conversation than yesterday! Recap of yesterday: Alex walked in and sat down as I kept my nose in my book. He tapped my table, "Got a pencil?" I put my book down and handed him a pencil with a smile. I was on a roll! After our little "conversation" I reached in my bag and pulled out my Chemistry homework. At least they spared my bag. Chemistry class when by quickly as usual. The test was easy and I even finished early. After the class ended, I just really wanted to get home and do absolutely nothing. Hopefully my brother would still be out and wouldn't bother me. Instead of riding the bus home, I just decided to walk home. I needed the exercise. Plus, I passed Alex's house on my way home. I know that sounds really creepy and stalkerish, but c'mon! He never looks twice at nerd like me. Plus he's got like half the girl population all over him. So my effort would be in vain to try and get him to notice me. The sky started turning a dark grayish color as I walked home. Of course it had to rain the day I decide to walk home. Picking up my pace I looked to my right at the big white house that he lived in. I could only imagine what his room looked like, or smelled like. I wonder if it smelled like him. A fresh shower that he just- OKAY ENOUGH HAYDEN! YOU'RE CREEPY! I put a hand to my head and turned down the road that lead to all the apartment buildings and all the other not so rich places where people like my brother and I lived. I mean, it's not like we were poor or anything. We just weren't very rich. My brother worked full time as a EMT and I was in school. We were alone. Our parents had died two years earlier under suspicious reasons in which we weren't allowed to know. If you ask me, that's a bunch of Senator Kelly's bull crap. No amount of flowers or apologies would make up for all the crap he had put us through. I really hated that man. And I'm not one to hate easily. Mid-way through my walk and hate on Senator Kelly I started getting a really bad headache. Not like a headache I'd ever gotten before. I also started feeling really hot. My stomach twisted in a knot as rain started falling down. I swear the rain was evaporating on me as it fell on to my skin. I quickly held on to my bag and started running. Pulling my keys from my bag, I opened the door and made my way inside the house. The air condition was on full blast, but I still felt like I was on fire. My head pounded as I made my way into the bathroom and looked for some medicine. Luckily we had some headache stuff. I took to pills and looked at myself in the mirror. Brown messy hair and boring dull brown eyes. Taking my glasses off I made my way into my room to hopefully nap off this head ache. I stripped to a tshirt and undwear and crawled into bed. Eventually falling asleep I could still feel the heat coming from my body, it was almost unbearable. I felt like I was about to explode into flames. That's when a weird dream started. I dreamed that I was literally in flames. That or the house I was in was just on fire. I dreamt that there was a mother holding her two children together, huddled in a corner, crying. I tried to reach out to them to help, but it seemed like they were afraid of something. I looked behind me, only to see a burning building. Looking back to them I reached out to them, only to receive a scream as a response. It was then that I got a look at my hand and saw it was covered in flames and looked like it belonged on some creature from the under world. My head pounded again and I blacked out. 


End file.
